ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 768
Fixing The Fight Fixer is Round 768 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: None *Locations Introduced: None *Mentioned Boxers: None *Title Page Character(s): Malcolm Gedo and Makunouchi Ippo Summary At the weight in, Ippo's weight is okay. Gedo is over the limit, but he was trying to get more money out of Kamogawa. But Kamogawa saw threw it and tells him to get on the scale without any clothes on. Gedo does, and barely makes the limit. Kamogawa tells Ippo to look at Gedo's body, his shoulders and joints. Ippo doesn't notice anything on him that will allow his arms to extend, but he notices Gedo has a scar on his left shoulder and right side of his stomach. Gedo ask Kamogawa if he has the money for the fight ready. Kamogawa does, but he also added an extra 500,000 yen (his own personal money) to it if Gedo manages to win by KO. Everyone is shocked by it. Gedo want the count the money, but Kamogawa if he wants the money he better take it by force tomorrow. Gedo smiling leaves. The reporters want Ippo to win after seeing Gedo only cares about money. Ippo didn't want Kamogawa adding his own money to it, but is thankful toward him. Ippo meets Gedo in the ring after the weigh in. Gedo finally remembers meeting Ippo. Gedo ask for another 500,000 yen in order to throw the fight. He said for 3 million yen, he will let Ippo win in order to protet his reputation and World ranking. He starts mentions options, but Ippo gets angry instead, and wants to know if he does this with all his opponents. He wants Gedo to fight seriously since if you make one mistake in side the ring in boxing, you could end up losing your life. Ippo tell Gedo he won't be responsible for what's going to happen to him if he holds back or take it seriously. Gedo tells Ippo that he been shot by a pistol before. When he was young and poor, he used to pickpocket in order to make money. One day, he messed up and got shot. He mocks Ippo that he thinks boxing can be dangerous, when for someone like him, he think the ring is the safest place in the world. The perfect place to open up a business. He then tries to get more money out of it again. Ippo tells Gedo that he will pay Gedo an addition 500 000 yen if he is able to fight him seriously and defeat him. Gedo agrees and tells Ippo to have 3 million yen ready for him. But Ippo doesn't think it will be that easy for him. Notes *3 Million yen is about $27,000. *Gedo managed to increase the Purse from 1 Million yen to 3 Million yen. The purse is 2 Million, Kamogawa add another 500,000 from his own money (if Gedo KO Ippo), and Ippo added 500,000 himself (if Gedo fights seriously). Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga chapters 701 to 800 Category:Volume 81